Transparent blends of polycarbonate and polyesters have attractive properties like toughness and chemical resistance. Also, UV resistance is improved over that of polycarbonate by itself. U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,585 to Scott et al relates to clear blends of polycarbonates and polyesters where the polyester comprises a dicarboxylic acid component based on 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid units and a glycol component comprising 2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-1,3-cyclobutanediol units. U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,441 to MacGregor et al relates to substrates with an adherent cycloaliphatic layer. References disclosing polycarbonate polyester blends and their transparent properties include U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,355 and GB Patent Application No. 1,559,230A.
Durable, glossy fascia associated with articles such as automobiles, luggage, appliances, and other durable articles made from plastics increase both the aesthetic appeal and the utility of these articles. Clear coatings on exterior of articles are useful for their scratch and abrasion resistance, as well as toughness and aesthetic appeal. A continued problem in the use of coatings is bonding the outer layer to the substrate layer.
Applicants have found that by controlling the viscosity of the constituents used in blends of polycarbonate and polyester of the present invention, one can surprisingly enhance/improve the adhesion between the outer layer and the base substrate of the articles manufactured therefrom, for finished articles with enhanced appearance, weatherability, scratch resistance and UV resistance.